The Real Perfect Life
by StephanieXMChen
Summary: Rachel thinks that she has the perfect life and relationship with Finn but once again he has cheated on her. After meeting Wes at Lima Bean, will Rachel realise that her real perfect life is not far away?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.

* * *

"Hey babe" Finn said as he pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"Hi, how have you been today?" Rachel asked enthusiastically, she was finally had the perfect life with Finn after he cheated on her with Quinn again.

"Err… not so good" Finn answered gloomily.

"Why it's Wednesday morning and I baked some banana bread" Rachel said offering him the bread, hoping that it would make him feel better.

"Yeah, that would make everything better" Finn said grabbing and devouring it.

"Hey Finn, do you want to get a coffee after school?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, I can't...I'm really busy this afternoon, I promised…...Burt that I'll help in the store" Finn said, not making any eye contact with Rachel as her facial expression changed. Before anyone could say anything else; the bell rang. They said their goodbye and went their separate ways.

After school Rachel went to the Lima Bean alone. She went to order drink and l0oked around. She saw some jocks from school with a bunch of cheerleaders and then she spotted a guy in Dalton's uniform sitting in the corner all by himself.

"Hey, you're from Dalton right?" Rachel greeted the guy as she sat down opposite to him.

"Yeah, you're Rachel"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Kurt talks about you all the time, and I saw you at sectionals"

"Oh so you're friends with Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm Wesley Montgomery, you can call me Wes"

"I'm Rachel Berry, so how is Kurt doing? I haven't seen him in ages"

"He's doing fine, he usually hangs out with people from the same grade but I see him during rehearsals"

"You're not the same grade?"

"No I'm a senior"

"Is being a senior hard?" Rachel asked.

Wes started telling her everything she needs to know about surviving in senior, she would have started taking notes if she had a notebook with her because all the advice were very helpful. Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind her and she turned around to see a young female staff picking up coffee cup that the jocks threw. She lifted her eyes off of the girl but they caught on to something else.

"Wait, what is he doing here?" Rachel exclaimed forgetting all about Wes.

"Who?" Wes said turning his head.

"My boyfriend, he's cheating on me…again" Rachel said in disbelief as she watched Finn trying to flirt with Santana.

"What again? Do you to talk about it?"

"No, but thanks for the offer" Rachel laughed before she look at the time on her phone and started to get up "I actually I have to go"

"I have my car here so do you want a ride?" Wes said as he stood up.

"Sure, that will be great" Rachel answer as both of them walked to Wes' car. He drove her home; they swapped numbers, hoping to talk again before Wes drove back to Dalton.

Next day after school, Rachel was reading quietly at the bleachers, avoiding Finn when she heard a soft cry. Rachel looked around but she was the only one there, so she decided to leave it. After a while she heard it again, Rachel closed her book and went under the bleacher. Sitting there was Santana crying her eyes out.

"Hey Santana, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"What do you want Midget?" Santana asked trying to dry her eyes.

"I want to talk, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone"

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you are crying"

"It's about Brittany; I told her I loved her but... But..."

"Santana, let's go to my house, school is not the best place to talk about this" Rachel said and Santana nodded.

The ride to Rachel's house was silent but when they sat on the couch, Santana burst into tears and started mumbling words.

"Santana, calm down and start from the start" Rachel said.

"Well, this morning I went to Brittany and told her that she should leave Artie so that we could be together. But she said that she couldn't leave him, then I told her that I loved her but all she said was 'I'm sorry I still want to be with Artie'" Santana burst into tears right after explaining.

"Santana, don't be crying over someone who is not worth it and the person who is, won't make you cry" Rachel smiled at Santana.

Santana smiled back and started wiping her tears away.

"What do I do now?" Santana asked.

"Well, you just have to get over her and if she is the one, she will come back" Rachel explained.

"Alright, thanks Rachel" Santana said.

"It's ok, but I have a question" Rachel said.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Did you go on a date with Finn at Lima Bean?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" Santana asked.

"I asked him if he want to go to Lima Bean with me this morning and he said he was busy, I went get coffee and saw that he was there as well" Rachel explained.

"Finn asked me, I thought it was really weird, why did you two break up?" Santana replied.

"We never broke up" Rachel answered.

"What, Finn said that you dumped him last week, I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't know" Santana said.

"I know it's not your fault, he lied about it" Rachel said.

Next day before glee, Rachel went up to Finn. "Hey babe, guess what, I went to Lima Bean yesterday and I saw a guy from Dalton there" Rachel said hoping to get something out of him.

"Yea, I know I saw" Finn answered emotionless.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me" Finn said.

"We weren't on a date but I thought Burt wanted you to work, how did you see me?" Rachel asked.

"Don't change the subject, the point is that you cheated on me" Finn said angrily.

"I cheated on you? What about you and Santana, weren't you guys on a date" Rachel said.

"That is different, that couldn't of hurt your feelings but what you did hurt mine" Finn yelled.

"What? That doesn't even make sense" Rachel yelled.

"Of course it doesn't make sense to you, nothing does" Finn yelled back.

"Fine, if you're blaming me for everything then we are done!" Rachel exclaimed and starts to walk away but was grabbed by Finn.

"What? Hey hey hey, we are not breaking up" Finn said pulling Rachel back.

"Yes we are" Rachel said, trying to pull away.

SLAP….

Finn slapped Rachel who fell onto the ground holding her cheek which is starting to bruise.

Finn realized what he did and ran away from Rachel as she started crying in the hallway. After a few minutes, Rachel wiped her tears, got up from the floor and walked to glee club. Mr Schuester wasn't there yet so Rachel just sat down next to Santana who moved a seat for her.

"Rachel what happened to your face?" Santana said.

"What? Is it really obvious?" Rachel asked covering her face with her hand nervously.

"Year, what happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Hey do you want to skip?"

"What? Skip glee?"

"Yea, Mr Schue is going to ask" Santana stated.

"Ok fine" Rachel finally agreed.

So when no one was looking Rachel and Santana left. They heard Mr Schuester was coming around the corner so the girl bolted out the door. Mr Schuester came into the room and saw that there were a few people missing. "Where are Rachel, Santana and Finn?" Mr Schuester asked.

Everyone started looking around for them.

"Santana was here a minute ago" Artie said.

"I saw Rachel walk in just then" Tina said.

"Does anyone know where Finn is?" Quinn asked.

"No" everyone stated.

Over at Rachel's house, Santana and Rachel are lying on Rachel's bed talking about Finn.

"How can he do that to you? We need to get him back" Santana exclaimed.

"No, we can't get him back, what if he comes up to me again?" Rachel said.

"Don't worry, if he even comes up to you, I'll go all Lima Heights on him" Santana offered.

Rachel laughed "My hero"

"Change the subject, what do you want do tomorrow, it's Saturday, have some fun" Santana asked.

"I want to go see Kurt, I haven't seen him for ages" Rachel said.

"Ok, text him to meet us at Lima Bean and after you do that, we can go pick what we can wear tomorrow" Santana listed and Rachel agreed.

~Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow at Lima Bean? ~ Rachel texted Kurt

After a few seconds Kurt replied.

~Sure but can I bring someone?~

~Sure, I'm going to bring someone as well~

~Ok, see you at 10:00~

"What did Kurt say?" Santana asked.

"He said 10:00" Rachel replied.

"Ok, let's go see what you can wear tomorrow" Santana said.

Rachel led Santana to her closet, when Santana saw it her eyes widened.

"How come you don't were any of this to school, you have amazing clothes, and you know if you wear these then you could be the most popular girl" Santana said.

"I don't think I'll be the most popular, I don't wear any of these because I don't want to get any of them slushied" Rachel explained.

"That's a shame, but you're right if I had your clothes I wouldn't want them to get dirty" Santana agreed.

"Ok, we pick what we want to wear and then we watch a movie before bed" Rachel said.

"Ok, wait you said we, do you mean?" Santana asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, you can borrow some of my clothes" Rachel said.

"Thank you" Santana squealed.

Rachel and Santana were sitting at a table with their coffee at Lima Bean waiting for Kurt. Suddenly Rachel squealed, Santana turned to her but Rachel was already running to the door and hugging Kurt. Santana went up to them and said "Let's bring the joy over there" gesturing her hand to get them to sit at the table. Once they sat down Rachel started questioning him.

"Ok, where and who is the person you invited?" Rachel asked

"Ok, his name is Blaine and he... Is my boyfriend!" Kurt squealed and soon Rachel joined him. Santana just sat there shaking her head while Blaine walked over with his and Kurt's coffee orders.

"So your Kurt's boyfriend?" Santana asked.

"Yep" Blaine said as he held Kurt's hand in his.

"Ok, but if you ever hurt..." Santana started but was cut off by Kurt.

"Wait, what is Santana doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, about that, well Santana is my best friend" Rachel explained.

"Ok I want to know everything that happened, after I left" Kurt said as he moved closer and leaned his head towards the middle of the table.

"Well for starters, we are going to get revenge on Finn" Santana announced.

"Wait why Finn, what happened? Should I go talk to him?" Kurt asked.

Rachel started explaining everything but in the middle of the explanation Santana had to take over because she reckons that Rachel is leaving out all the mean things that Finn did to her.

After the explanation, Kurt was even madder. He had to go talk to Finn about this but before he could say anything Santana yelled "Does anyone want to hear my awesome revenge plan?"

Santana started explaining her plan and at the end, there was only one word to describe it, brilliant.

"Rachel, do you want me to go talk to Finn about this?" Kurt asked.

"No, Kurt, please don't, that will only make matters worse" Rachel pleaded and until Kurt agreed.

"Ok fine, I won't just because you guys have an awesome plan, see you next time, bye" Kurt said and left but before Blaine could leave Rachel walked up to him.

"Blaine, please look after Kurt, he is one of my best friends and I don't want him getting hurt" Rachel said.

"Sure, and I won't let Kurt secretly talk to Finn about the situation" Blaine said before he walked towards the exit.

"So…" Rachel started when Kurt and Blaine were out of sight "Sleepover?"

"Sure, and we can start on the plan" Santana said as they linked arms and headed towards Rachel's car.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review!

Follow me on Twitter StephanieXMChen


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Today was it, on this day Rachel Berry is finally going to celebrate her break up with Finn. It's special and fun; well, it's going fun for her but maybe not for Finn. Rachel and Santana walked into Glee club and Quinn walked up to them saying "I think you should know that he doesn't love you anymore, he loves me so don't try and get him back"

"Whoa ok, firstly, I don't care about him anymore so keep him and secondly, I actually happy that he is with you and not me" Rachel said and Quinn was dumbfounded.

Rachel and Santana sat down at the back of the room, without them knowing their whole conversation with Quinn was heard by Finn who was behind the door. To Rachel and Santana's relief Glee club went smoothly without any strange or awkward bumps.

Assembly is the time for her to shine, which is now. "I would like to welcome the glee club to do a number for the school" Principle Figgins announced and the rest of the glee club froze. They were doing a number? Confusion covered their face when Rachel walked onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone my name is Rachel Berry and this song I'm going to sing is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend Finn" Rachel said and immediately everyone thought that she was trying to get him back. A smirk crept on to Finn's face, his is just what he wanted, Rachel singing a song to try and get him back.

The intro started and Rachel and other cheerleaders including Santana started to dance.

_**My new boy used to be a model**__**  
**__**He looks way better than you**__**  
**__**He looks way better than you**_

Rachel sung the first few lines and everyone froze again. What does she mean, my new boy?

_**My new boy, gets it how to get me**__**  
**__**His love is deeper, you know**__**  
**__**He's a real keeper, you know**__**  
**_**  
**_**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**__**  
**__**Stealing all my love back, giving it to him**__**  
**__**Bang, bang, bang, this time I win**__**  
**__**I thought your love was all that,**__**  
**__**Til I let him in**_

Rachel pointed to Finn and the spotlight shined on him when she sung.

_**You're gonna be the one **__**  
**__**That's hoping**__**  
**__**You're gonna be the one **__**  
**__**When I'm done having fun**__**  
**__**You're gonna be the one**__**  
**__**That's broken**_

_**My new boy knows the way I want it**__**  
**__**He's got more swagger than you**__**  
**__**He's got more swagger than you do**__**  
**__**My new boy really likes to flaunt this**__**  
**__**He's not hiding me you know**__**  
**__**He's showing me off you know**__**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**__**  
**__**Stealing all my love back, giving it to him**__**  
**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, this time I win**__**  
**__**I thought your love was all that,**__**  
**__**Til I let him in**__**You're gonna be the one **__**  
**__**That's hoping**__**  
**__**You're gonna be the one **__**  
**__**When I'm done having fun**__**  
**__**You're gonna be the one**__**  
**__**That's broken**_

_**I hope you slip and fall and trip**__**  
**__**All over my heart and just lay there alone**__**  
**__**Yeah, you got what you wanted**__**  
**__**On your hands and knees,**__**  
**__**Grasping for air, grasping for me**__**  
**__**Baby don't hold your breath**__**  
**__**I've moved on to the next**_

_**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**__**  
**__**Stealing all my love back, giving it to him**__**  
**__**Bang, bang, bang, this time I win**__**  
**__**I thought your love was all that,**__**  
**__**Til I let him in**_

_**You're gonna be the one **__**  
**__**That's hoping**__**  
**__**You're gonna be the one **__**  
**__**When I'm done having fun**__**  
**__**You're gonna be the one**__**  
**__**That's broken**_

_**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in**__**  
**__**Stealing all my love back, giving it to him**__**  
**__**Bang, bang, bang, this time I win**__**  
**__**I thought your love was all that,**__**  
**__**Til I let him in**_

At the end of the song everyone except for the rest of the glee club who were speechless, clapped and cheered as Rachel and Santana ran off stage with the other cheerleaders. Waiting backstage was Kurt and Blaine, and they were impressed.

"Wow, Rachel you have really outdone yourself" Kurt clapped

"That was great Rachel, the look on his face was priceless" Blaine complimented and he hugged her. At that very moment Finn walked and saw everything.

"So you're cheating on me with your new boy huh?" Finn stated

"What? Who?" Rachel asked confused as she let go of Blaine

"Him" Finn exclaimed as he pointed to Blaine

"Rachel, you know you're not supposed to date the competition and isn't he a bit short?" Finn stated

"I'm not that short, am I?" Blaine asked his boyfriend

Kurt shook his head and said "I love your shortness"

"Wait, you think that Blaine is my new boyfriend?" Rachel exclaimed before Finn nodded in response

There were a few moments of silence before everyone minus Finn cracked up laughing

"What are you laughing about?" Finn asked dumbly

"You…thought…that…Blaine was…my…boyfriend" Rachel laughed

"Well, isn't he?" Finn asked

Santana shook her head "No, He is Kurt boyfriend"

"If you have nothing going on then why were you hugging him?" Finn asked

"Because he was…" Kurt started but Rachel interrupted him.

"That's none of your business Finn, you're dating Quinn now, so go stalk her and her friends" Rachel finished angrily

"No, I'm not dating Quinn and we didn't break up, you're cheating on me but I think I am ready to forgive you" Finn stated

"What? Forgive me?! Don't you remember we broke up?" Rachel asked

"No, I remember clearly that we didn't break up" Finn stated, trying to pull Rachel into a hug again but Rachel gave him a big shove.

"Ok, since you don't remember, I'll say it again, we are done, I'm breaking up with you" Rachel snapped at him as she turned to sit down

"No, we are not breaking up" Finn said angrily as he grabbed Rachel's arm

"Look at your boyfriend when he is talking to you" Finn yelled at Rachel and spun her around so that she is facing him

"Good thing I'm not your girlfriend anymore because then I don't have to stare at your ugly face" Rachel stated with a smile

"Didn't you hear me, we are not breaking up" Finn stated

"Nope, we are done" Rachel said before she started moving towards the exit

Finn grabbed her shoulder and spun her around again, he raised his hand to slap her but before he could Santana grabbed it and gently pushed Rachel to Kurt.

"No, you are not hitting my girl again, I have razor blades hidden in my hair so just walk" Santana snapped as she shoved Finn

"STOP, Santana he isn't worth it, let's go" Rachel said before she left and everyone else just followed her leaving Finn standing alone.

The ride back to Dalton was silent, no one moved, no one dared to say anything. All that could be heard was Rachel's quiet sobs and Santana's comforting words through Kurt's phone. Kurt was furious; he had steam coming out of his ears. How could his brother do that to Rachel, she is hard to be with sometimes but she doesn't deserve this. Santana was also very furious, she was determined to go to Fine's house and kick his ass but Rachel kept saying that he wasn't worth it.

That night Rachel got in bed and checked her phone for the last time. It was a routine that she has, she checks for any texts that Santana might have sent her. But tonight instead of a text from Santana, it was a text from Finn. Rachel read it and all the colour from her face was drained away. The text read:

How dare you break up with me and humiliate me like that, you will regret it

Is this a threat…from Finn? Rachel thought. That wasn't the only one, during the whole night Rachel received numerous numbers of emails and texts from Finn. Each threat is worse, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She was home alone and her ex-boyfriend is threating her, who can she go to? Then suddenly she got another text that reads:

Don't tell anyone or you will die

After this text, Finn finally broke her, the Rachel Berry cried herself to sleep that night. No one heard the soft sobs in the empty house; no one comforted her when she is drowning in the sea of darkness. No One.

The next day at school was not any better; she got messages during lunch and even during classes. She could feel the vibrate coming from her phone that screams 'THREAT FROM FINN'. She just couldn't take it anymore, after classes she has to check twice for Finn's existence, if she sees him in the hallway she would run to the nearest room and lock the door. Santana noticed that something was up with Rachel, why has she been so cautious lately? Santana looked around for Rachel to ask her what was up; Santana definitely knew something was going on when she found Rachel inside the janitor's closet.

"Rachel, what's going on, you have been acting really weird lately?" Santana asked

All Rachel could say was "It's nothing, I had a nightmare and didn't sleep well, that's all"

Rachel really wanted to tell Santana everything that has happen but she was too scared to even talk about the subject. What if Finn knows that Santana was asking her about it? What if Finn was after Santana too?

Rachel thought that after school would be better because Finn has football but it wasn't. She didn't even go to glee club because of him; all she did was sat at a corner table at Lima Bean and cried. Suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up scared that it was Finn but she smiled to herself when she saw that it was Wes.

"Hello?" Rachel answered

"Hey Rachel, how are things going?"

"They are going fine" Rachel sighed

"Is everything alright? You don't sound ok"

"Yeah, it's just stuff…"

"Stuff, do you want me to help you with the stuff?"

"No, it's fine, so what did you call for?"

"I was wondering if…. you want to… go out…sometime?"

"um…"

"You don't have to, it was just a suggestion"

"Yeah, that will be great; I was planning on going to Dalton this weekend anyway, so we'll plan when I get there"

"Yeah, that great, so I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, bye"

"See you soon"

Rachel hung up the phone, feeling a lot better. Why couldn't all guys be like Wes?

She completely forgot about Finn for a minute and she wouldn't have even thought about him if it wasn't for the text he sent her.

You will never find anyone else that loves you because I'm the only one who loved you; everyone else hates you, WE ALL HATE YOU!

Santana walked into Lima Bean and spotted Rachel sitting at the table crying, she ran over there and sat down

"What happened?" Santana asked. Rachel could hear the concern in her voice and she couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell her best friend because she knew that Finn is going to tear down every little piece of her happiness and trample it under his giant feet.

"Finn has been threatening me for the past few days" Rachel confessed and immediately fire could be seen in Santana's eyes. How could Finn threaten her, How could she, Santana Lopez let Rachel get threatened, something has to be done about this.

"It's ok Rachel, I'll protect you from Finn, are you dad and daddy out of town again?" Santana asked kindly

Rachel just nodded in reply

"Ok" Santana said before she got her phone out and called her mum

"Hey mum, can stay at my best friend's place for the month?" Santana asked and Rachel's eyes widened, a month, will her parents even agree to that?!

"Thanks mum, love you" Santana stated before ending her call.

"My mum said yea, we just need to go to my house to get my stuff, so let go" Santana said as the girl got up and left for Santana's house.

That night while Rachel was helping Santana settling in, she asked "Do you want to go to Dalton on the weekends?"

"Oh my god yes!" Santana yelled and Rachel gave her a look "What?! I heard that their school is rich and huge"

"Sure, I totally believe you"

Rachel's phone buzzed and she flinched "Do you want me to read it?"

"Yes please?"

Santana picked up the phone as read the message out loud "I better not see you on the weekends or you're dead…Wow I never thought the little brain of Finn's could make up good death threats"

Rachel laughed at Santana's comment but then she realised the problem at hand "Santana, do you think we would be allowed to stay at Dalton for the weekend?"

"What?" Santana exclaimed before realising what Rachel meant "You don't need to hide from him, you've done nothing wrong"

"Yea, but I just want to feel safe for one weekend"

"Ok, we'll ask Kurt when we get there"

"Thanks"

* * *

"Bang Bang Bang" - Selena Gomez

Please Review!

Follow me on Twitter - StephanieXMChen


End file.
